


no more of this "Ledd" talk

by Sincerely_Insanity



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Zayn, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Insanity/pseuds/Sincerely_Insanity
Summary: The one where Liam thinks "Ledd" is the cutest thing, but Zayn disagrees.





	no more of this "Ledd" talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something I got inspired to write after listening to "Like I would" for probably the millionth time and seeing the manips people have made of Zedd and Liam. Hopefully its decent enough for you all (:

Liam giggled as he scrolled through the "ledd" tag on tumblr. There were all kinds of pictures of the two photoshopped together and drawings of them as cute little characters. Some were a little (very) inappropriate, but he couldn't help the fond smile that graced his features as he sifted through the things their fans had created.

It always caused a warm feeling to flutter through his chest when he thought of all the hard work and dedication his fans put into supporting him. He couldn't believe how talented his fans were and was just about to save a drawing of him kissing Zedd's cheek when a voice rang through his apartment.

"Babe?"

"In here!" Liam replied and shifted in his seat so one knee was drawn up to his chest and the other was left lightly brushing the floor as he swung it back and forth under his desk.

"How was your day?" Liam asked as he heard his boyfriend come into their bedroom.

"Absolutely exhausting. Hardly got anything done. I'm so ready for this stupid contract to be over," Zayn said and let out a frustrated sigh.

Liam swung the swivel chair he was sat in around to face his boyfriend with a pout set firmly on his lips. "Mm sorry about that babe. Its almost over though."

Zayn nodded in agreement and stepped out of his pants before plopping on their bed.

Liam slid off his chair and crawled onto the bed so he was hovering over the raven haird lad, a knee on either side of his legs and a hand pressed firmly into the matress on either side of his head.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Zayn asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Liam lowered his butt until he was sat lightly on top of his boyfriend and smoothed his large hands down Zayn's face, desperately trying to remove the worry lines he was currently sporting.

"Worry yourself into a fit. I hate seeing you stressed out," Liam replied and removed his hands so he could leave a quick peck on Zayn's lips.

"Sorry babe, I'm just ready to be done with them. And then we can focus on releasing the songs we made together," Zayn said and brought one of Liam's hands up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Liam's face broke out into an easy smile at the mention of the music they had collaborated on together. "Yeah that'll be nice. Give our little corner of the fandom something to squeal about I suppose."

Zayn let out a soft chuckle and nodded his head. "Sucks they have to decipher all the hints we leave. But I'm sure once we drop the stuff we worked on together they won't have any ounce of doubt."

Liam nodded along, agreeing completely with his boyfriend. It wasn't fair for them or their fans, but business was business and the couple had to keep their relationship under wraps as much as possible.

"So what were you doing? Working on the finishing touches I'm assuming?"

Liam gasped and shot off his boyfriend and tugged him over to his laptop. "No, I was bored and was looking through the "ledd" tag on Tumblr."

"The what?" Zayn asked as he hunched over Liam's shoulder to look at what his boyfriend was showing him.

"You know, me and Zedd, people have given us our own ship name; "ledd". Look at how cute these drawings are," Liam gushed and scrowled through the art his fans had created.

"Isn't this just the most precious thing?" Liam giggled as he stopped to save a drawing that had him cuddled up in Zedd's lap.

"Babe?" Liam asked when Zayn had been silent for quite a while. He turned in his swivel chair to face his lovely boyfirend to find him sporting a rather childish scowl.

"I don't like it," Zayn finally spoke and stood upright to cross his arms over his chest.

"What? How could you not?" Liam questioned.

"They think you two are..like...like a thing!" Zayn accused and stomped his foot lightly.

Liam chuckled at his boyfriends jealousy. "No they don't babe. Its just fan art, nothing serious."

Zayn only continued to glare at the drawing that took up the majority of Liam's laptop screen.

"Plus who cares what the "ledd" shippers think. I'm yours. And I only want to be with you," Liam spoke honestly and squished Zayn's face in his hands so that he would stop looking at the damn fan art.

Zayn searched his boyfriends face for any signs of deceit and when he finally decided he didn't see any he surged forward to connect his lips with Liam's.

Liam squeaked in surprise at Zayn's sudden movements, but quickly melted into the sweet kiss that seemed to be taking a dirty turn rather rapidly.

Zayn pried Liam's mouth open and darted his tongue inside, not bothering to ask for entrance.

Liam moaned softly and moved his hands into Zayn's hair, tugging lightly.

"Good. I'm shit at sharing," Zayn mumbled against Liam's mouth before moving to trail kisses down his neck.

"Plus-" Zayn began, interrupting himself so he could suck a light bruise on the base of Liam's neck. "He'd never. Be able to. Love you. Like I would," Zayn finished, using the pecks he was leaving on Liam's lips as a form of punctuation.

Liam pulled away abruptly so he could let out a bark of laughter. "You did not just say that."

Zayn shrugged and tried to distract his boyfriend from the pink that was surely tinting his cheeks by making them both fall onto their bed.

"Its true," Zayn stated simply before climbing on top of his boyfriend so he could continue to assault Liam's neck, a trail of reddish marks beggining to form.

"You're so cheesy," Liam teased and placed his hands on Zayn's hips.

Zayn pecked Liam's lips and sat up. "Only for you."

"I love you," Liam said with a small smile and pushed himself up on his elbows so he could give Zayn a proper kiss.

"That's what I like to hear. No more of this "ledd" talk."

Liam rolled his eyes playfully and shoved Zayn off of him so he could move off of the bed.

Zayn caught his hand and tugged him back down with a pout set on his face. "Wait don't go, I love you too."

"I know you do," Liam said with a smile, his eyes crinkling from the force of it. He was sure he would never get tired of hearing that.


End file.
